


Krios. Vakarian.

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Garrus Is Everyone's Bro, No Shepard without Vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reflecting on his relationships with some the Normandy crew, Thane wonders when a certain turian will confront him about his undisclosed relationship with Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krios. Vakarian.

**Author's Note:**

> In Mass Effect 2, there's not enough interaction or banter between Thane and Garrus for me, so this is my contribution. 
> 
> I'm a Shrios romance fan, but I completely adore and respect the BFF Shakarian relationship. There is no Shepard without Vakarian. In my stories, Thane understands that and eventually develops a respectful friendship with Garrus. 
> 
> Grunt, Kasumi, and Samara are reflected upon in the story.
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes.

Thane's long, emerald fingers cradled his mug as he took a long sip of the spicy, hot liquid. He wasn't sure why he was taking his evening tea in the mess, but Thane found himself sitting alone at one of the long tables. Perhaps it was because Commander Shepard was out on a reconnaissance mission with the two Cerberus operatives. Perhaps he had wanted to seek conversation elsewhere, until his siha returned. Maybe the lone assassin, much to his own surprise, had finally taken to the crew after all. While he had enjoyed getting to know his siha the most, there were others on the Normandy with whom he had become fondly acquainted.

Grunt, the young krogan warrior, had become almost son-like to both Thane and Shepard. They both had worked to help focus and control the krogan's combat urges through drills and intense exercises. The drell had been sparring with Grunt for a while now and Thane had to admit, the young krogan had been making great strides and had taken quite well to his instruction. Thane often wondered, as he trained with Grunt, about how his relationship would have been with an adolescent Kolyat had he been... had things been different.

Kasumi Goto had been an intriguing human to know and one of a few individuals that Thane would consider to be a friend. The petite, human female was enigmatic, finding comfort in the shadows, much like himself. They had often shared stories of infiltration, heists, and loves. (The latter more so Kasumi discussing than Thane.) Kasumi had confided in the drell about her former lover, Keiji, and Thane had known all too well about her pain. In his opinion, Kasumi had handled her loss far, far better than he had, but he knew the pain would still consume her, if she stayed too long drifting in memories. Their talks had helped the thief cope. It was mutual.

Kasumi had also been the one who first confronted Thane about his hidden feelings for the commander. The thief had given him some advice and had encouraged him to try to flirt with Shepard. Kasumi, being another human female, had the impression that Shepard would be quite receptive. The drell smiled at the memory of that conversation. He was glad that he listened to Kasumi's counsel; she had been right. 

Samara, the asari justicar, was not quite someone whom Thane would call a friend, but he respected her a great deal. Samara had twice invited him to meditate with her and Thane had enjoyed the experiences. With the high energy of their various missions and with some intense personalities on board, stress could be difficult to manage. Thane had very much appreciated another calming presence.

The drell took another long sip of his tea and continued to reflect.

The only other individual that Thane had frequently interacted with was the former C-Sec officer, Garrus Vakarian. For the most part, there was no ill-will between the two men. Their main interactions had been trying to outsniper each other on missions, seeing who could get the cleanest headshots. Friendly competition that sometimes got a little heated.

Despite the turian's goading of the commander, Thane had a lot of respect for Garrus. They both had taken on clean-up jobs, each wanting to make the galaxy a little safer from the criminal element. Garrus had earned quite the reputation on Omega as Archangel, becoming a major thorn in the side to all the major mercenary groups. Sometimes, a man had to take matters into his own hands. Thane understood that, more than the turian knew.

Then, there was the matter of Commander Shepard.

Garrus Vakarian was a close friend of the commander's and that meant that as Thane got closer to the human female, he would be watched more cautiously. He was. While he and Shepard had not openly flaunted their blossoming relationship, which had become physical, the entire ship seemed to be keen on their mutual interest. And, now that it had progressed, Thane had been a bit curious as to when the turian would confront him about it. It wouldn't be an altercation based in jealousy, but one of concern for a good friend.

Thane finished his tea and began to gather his things. Shepard hadn't said how long she'd be gone, but it had been two hours and the mission was pretty straightforward. He stood from the table.

"Krios."

 _Ah, here it is._ Thane thought to himself. Apparently, his intuition had been accurate as the turian called out from the side. Thane turned to see Garrus leaning against Gardner's counter.

"Vakarian," the drell returned.

Garrus' crystal blue eyes stared purposefully at the other man. "So, you and Shepard, huh?" One could count on the former officer to get straight to the point.

Thane tilted his head slightly, not wanting to succumb too easily, "I do not catch your meaning."

Garrus crossed his arms, imitating Commander Shepard's favorite stance, "You and Shepard finally decided to, you know, _act_ on those impulses? So are you two official or just screwing around for the sake of a suicide mission?"

Thane frowned slightly, "I do not think that Shepard would like for me to discuss what we have yet to clarify between ourselves."

Garrus scoffed in amusement, "Right." He turned and rummaged through the cabinet for a cup. "Share a drink, Krios?" The turian asked, producing a blue bottle, "It's a turian whiskey. It won't kill ya, but you'll probably hate the taste."

Thane shrugged and sat back down on the bench.

Garrus sat across from the drell assassin and poured a little of the fluorescent blue liquid into the drell's empty cup and then his own. "To Shepard," the turian said, raising his drink.

Thane regarded the other man curiously and took a sip. The turian was right, the taste was horrendous.

Garrus chuckled, "I told you, Krios. If it makes you feel any better, I think it tastes pretty awful myself." He downed the liquid smoothly and refilled his glass, "Turian brandy is better, but, I decided to share that with Tali."

Thane raised an eyeridge at the turian, "With Ms. Tali?" he inquired, taking another swig. 

"Yeah," Garrus stated flatly, not inviting further discussion. He leaned back, "Look, Krios, I don't care about what you and Shepard do. Quite frankly, since you two have become so _close_ , she's been the most relaxed that I've seen her. Ever." The turian's eyes looked down toward his cup. "She likes you a lot, Krios, and not just because you're screwing around either. She's had a thing for you since you flashed those smooth assassin moves on Illium." He drank the rest of his whiskey and gritted his teeth. " I just don't want to see her get hurt. Shepard deserves some happiness now _and_ in the long run."

Thane's face was unyielding, but in his gut, he felt the punch that was thrown. Garrus had been there when he first met Shepard and confessed to her that he was dying. Everything had been so much simpler in the beginning, before he had gotten close to the commander, before all of their evening chats over tea, before he had unexpectedly fallen in love again. Thane was slipping into a memory...

_She looks at me, brown eyes full of compassion and concern. We talk about my family. Her questions are genuine, endearing. She cares. She... I notice her then, her spirit and she becomes even more beautiful to me. She shines like the rare glimpse of sun on the sparkling waters of Kahje. Her small hands rest gently on the table. They look soft, delicate, but I know they are also strong. I yearn to touch her, skin to skin. She has reawakened me. She has given me back my son and I wish I could thank her with more than just mere words. I reach for her. Her warm skin is silk under my fingers. Her eyes are wide, surprised. Her cheeks flush in color, her lips part. She does not pull away..._

Garrus looked away awkwardly, having glimpsed a private moment.

The drell blinked and lowered his head, "Excuse me," he shifted in his seat, "drell slip into memory so easily at times." Thane brought his dark eyes back to the man in front of him, "I know that Shepard means a lot to you, Garrus. I have no intention of hurting her, but I cannot wish my condition away, nor can I change how I feel about her. Before this mission, I was fully prepared to let my disease progress, to eventually die alone, unknown," Thane took a deep breath, " but now, with my son, with Shepard, I will do everything that I can to gain as much time as possible. I... I love her." The words had slipped out before Thane realized it, his face showed a sense of shock, then acceptance.

Garrus assessed the assassin. The two men finished another round of whiskey, in a shared silence, as they contemplated each other's words. 

"Well," Garrus said finally, "glad that's over with."

Thane nodded, "Agreed. Shepard's lucky to have a friend like you to care for her. You're a good man, Vakarian."

"Yeah well, I'm an even _better_ sniper. Maybe we can finally settle that next time we're out." Garrus said confidently, standing from the table.

Thane stood as well and chuckled, "If you insist."

"I do," Garrus affirmed as he put his whiskey away. "Later, Krios," he said, leaving for the main battery.

Thane picked up his mug, slightly baffled by the conversation he just had with the turian. It had gone much more smoothly than he thought possible. He turned the corner toward his station and caught a glimpse of a figure standing near the elevator.

Shepard was leaning against the wall and she smiled widely as she made eye contact. "Hey," she greeted simply.

"Siha," Thane returned the smile, "you're back," he raised an eyeridge, "how long have you been standing there?" He gave her a look mixed with curiosity and amusement.

"Long enough," Shepard returned. She stared knowingly into the drell's dark eyes, "Garrus _is_ a good man," Shepard said, repeating the drell's words and leaned in close, "as are you, Thane Krios." She tilted her head and pressed her lips against his.

That moment, several sets of footsteps passed by along with quiet murmurs. Neither the commander nor the assassin seemed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
